A Walk With You
by Grow Slowly
Summary: Taiyou and Yuuka are a couple, and now that Taiyou has been checked out of the hospital, it was just too good to be true. "Let's live happily ever after, the two of us."


Gouenji Yuuka likes the time she spends with Amemiya Taiyou. Even though there were some difference in their age, it didn't matter or cause any trouble for them. _They were still sweet together._

Taiyou was finally successfully checked out of the hospital after he entered high school. Everyday after that, whether it's going to school or walking home after school, the two would always walk alongside each other, their shoulders brushing against one another.

"It's a little chilly in the morning, don't catch a cold, okay?" Yuuka said as she took off the snowy white scarf that was wrapped around her neck, tying it around Taiyou's neck instead. The low temperature in the morning caused Yuuka's breath to turn into white mist.

"Thank you, I didn't expect it to be this cold in the morning." Taiyou said as he reached up and fixed the scarf slightly, tugging it higher up while smiling at the girl next to him. "I was finally released from the hospital, no way am I going to go back again." After all, not everyone could stand stay in a hospital for too long.

"So you have to pay attention to the difference in temperature in the morning compared to night time." Yuuka said, giggling lightly. He was already a high school student, and yet, he still seemed childish, but she still really liked this Taiyou who was straightforward. "Over here is fine, right? We're going in different directions after all." Yuuka reminded Taiyou, pointing towards the forked road. Their schools were located in different directions, so they must separate with each other over here.

"Be careful on the way." Taiyou reminded, smiling as he squeezed Yuuka's hand tightly before letting go slowly. Thinking that he won't be able to see her till after a long noon and a long afternoon. Time just passed too slowly, but there it still wasn't enough, no matter what.

_Today, tomorrow, and after..._ it will always continue like this.

* * *

On weekends, as long as both of them were free, they would always take time to spend with one another, they didn't have to ask beforehand at all.

"Great, the doctor said your health is improving drastically." Yuuka said happily to Taiyou, who was walking next to her, as they left the hospital. The few weeks after his release, Taiyou couldn't get used to living outside the hospital at all, it was only a few months ago that he was allowed to go to school. Seeing Taiyou jumping around energetically, Yuuka felt comforted.

"Yup, and I can do some exercise to stretch the muscles out." Taiyou said, glancing to the side, watching her reaction. He would have collapsed before if he did any sort of rough activities, so to be able to be like this feels just awesome.

"But you still have to be careful, don't overwork yourself." Yuuka said, winking as she pointed one finger straight at Taiyou. This guy... once you took your eyes off him, he'd definitely go practice like crazy.

"Okay, okay~" Taiyou was already used to listening to Yuuka remind him about stuff over and over again, it was like a pattern. He raised his chin up and smiled gently. If he hadn't met her, he would definitely have continued life all alone... on his own, right? "Let's go take a walk near the riverside!" Taiyou suggested as he grabbed Yuuka's hand. It had been a while since he last went to the riverside. Back when he was still in the hospital, as long as the doctor approves, he'd always go there to play soccer.

"Yeah." Yuuka said, picking up her pace as she caught up to Taiyou. The sun was setting in the background as Taiyou and Yuuka strode on around the riverside, holding each others' hands. "If only we could do this in the future as well. After we've both grown up, gotten older, we could still come out and take walks together like this."

"Of course we could."

Taiyou replied as he held Yuuka's hand tighter. Being able to meet her, get out of the hospital, and live a normal life like now, with her by his side forever, it was all too good to be true.

"You have to keep your word!" Yuuka said, laughing lightly as she pointed her finger at Taiyou teasingly.

_Let's live happily ever after, the two of us._

**Fin**_  
_

* * *

**Matsurei: It's been a long time since I've thought of writing AmeYuu QQQ**

**Even though I know not many people support it with me, I still like it!**

**I hope they'll "live happily ever after" (tears)**


End file.
